British Disaster
by X-Itachi's Lover-X
Summary: What happens when a young girl finds a way into the cartoon world? READ AND FIND OUT OC maybe lemon I haven't decided, there will be some in SWGOWAB, MD DON'T MISS IT!


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO -.- sadly... If I see any of my Characters in your story, I shall force feed you paper ^.^ enjoy! the paper aswell**

"Just do it, Skyee"

said girl turned to her blonde headed friend and screamed

"BITCH, YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

The blonde just carried on staring into the latest chapter of Naruto

"I've been working on how to get into the cartoon realm for a while, Skyee, do you really want to see your wickle Sonny cry?"

Sonny turned and gave Skyee her best puppy eyes that made her victim bow down to her every whim MWHAHAHAHA

The Dark haired lass couldn't resist...

"Fiiiine, how do we do it?"

"We just pu-"

"Hey peeps, whatcha doin'?"

Both the girls turned to see a slender girl with shoulder length black hair and shocking blue eyes

Sonny broke into a broad smile

"Hey, Arizona" (A/N: yes, yes, it is the real name, i was listening to the song at the time ^^)

_YES! another fine speciman to test on mwaha ha ha.._

Skyee pounced onto Arizona

"S-S-SHE'S GONE CRAAAAAAAAAZY!"

Sonny rolled her eyes then dragged Skyee off of the confused girl and stood her in front of the book

"It won't even hurt, just stand still riiight there, then BANG! you're in the world of Naruto"

Skyee looked even more petrified

"bang?! BANG?! that's it I-"

_**zoom!**_

(A/N: this isn't an actual chapter of Naruto, just one that I made up to fit with my story (: )

Skyee was falling fast

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"

**thud.**

She got up from the floor and dusted herself off, there came a thundering voice

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY SONNY, BOW DOWN TO ME.."

"AND ME, ARIZONA..."

"DUUDE, DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT, NOW I SAID BOW, LITTLE HUMAN"

Skyee looked unamused

"Fuck that shit"

"SEE, THE GOOD THING ABOUT BEING THE BIGGEST ON HERE IS THAT I CAN DO THIS!"

Sonny's hand came down from the sky and picked up Skyee with ease

"Hey hoe!, put me down!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sonny flung Skyee side to side

"LEMME GOOOOOOOO!"

Sonny let the girl fly and land nicely on her face

"Sonny! your tea is ready! ask Arizona if she'd like to stay!"

"Coming Mother!! LOOK, I GOT TO GO, SKYEE I WILL BE BACK TELL ME HOW IT GOES!"

"Bu-"

"*Cough* *Cough*"

Skyee turned to her right and saw 8 men all in long, black cloaks...and a woman

"A-a-a-akatsuki!..."

Then she turned to her left and saw thousands and thousands of people, all armed with various weapons

then...she fell to the floor and herself into a ball, screaming

"NOPE! NOT REAL, NOT A HELL IN CHANCE THIS IS REAL!"

"Aw, it's not that bad, Tobi was told to go and sit in that corner because Tobi heard Deidara-Senpai say to Kisame-Senpai that Tobi's so shit at fighting it should be illegal!"

Skyee felt her arm being lifted up and her body being dragged along after it she lifted her head up from the dirt

"You can sit with Tobi while Deidara-Senpai and the others wrestle! Tobi wants to play cards while he waits, do you know how to play snap?"

"Wha?"

"You do it like this..."

~half an hour later~

"BINGO!"

Tobi began clapping his hands to the fact that he had won yet another game but soon the clapping ceased as he saw Skyee slump against the tree and Itachi Uchiha Come from behind her

"Fratanizing with spies are we, Tobi?"

Tobi, not fully understanding the comment, energetically nodded his head and everyone knew that behind his mask he had the widest, most stupid looking smile plastered on his face

"Well then, we must take her to the leader"

and with that Itachi slung Skyee over his shoulders and made his way into the forest, everybody followed his lead.

~Tumbleweed~

"BAAAAAAAACK!!...DUDE, WHERES EVERYBODY GONE?!"

"FLIP IT, THE PAGE, FLIP THE PAGE, IS SHE DEAD?!"

"YES! YES SHE IS!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

back in the real world, the girls were clinging to each other with tears rolling down their faces, Arizona pulled away from Sonny and started bashing on the floor

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL...dude, is that Itachi chucking 'r kid over his shoulders?"

The 2 minus 1 muskateers leaned forward and stared at the chapter

"My god..."

--

_I thought i should end it here because I need a shower from all this heat causing me to stink_

_I WANT THE RAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME SUN?!, I WANT THE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!_

_OMFG! it was thunder and lightning the other night but I couldn't be bothered to scream, it was fucking 4:45 in the morning, WHY DOES GOD CONTINUE TO MOCK ME?! but apparently it started at 4 so I slept through 45 minutes, weird ¬.¬'_

_Right, cheerio to the good fellows of fan fiction!_

_I salute you_


End file.
